True Relation- Dil Se !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Can't summarise...peep in to know more. Abhijeet Centric... [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii everyone! I am here with a brand new story. Its on a plot by Palak96 and also for her. Hope she and you …..all of you like it**.

_**CID Bureau…..12 pm.**_

He was sitting on his desk lost in his thoughts. Today was a special day for him as all what he remembered. He had many people around him yet today he was feeling alone. He was missing someone. He came out of his trance when he heard his buddy's voice…

Daya- Abhijeet…..kahan khoye hue ho yaar? Aao na….aaj tasha ka birthday hai.

Abhijeet- Aa raha hu.

He moved towards him where all were there surrounding Tasha. Daya had brought a birthday cake for her. She cut the cake. Daya and Abhijeet blessed her. She looked at him.

Tasha- Sir….aaj main aapse kuch maangu toh aap denge?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Kya chahiye tumhe ?

Tasha(smiled)- Sir….hamesha ki tarah aaj bhi mere ghar pe party hai. Main chahti hu ki is baar aap aaye. Please Sir.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Nahi Tasha…..please party mein aane ko mat kaho. Iske alawa jo kuch bhi tum chahogi main karunga.

Tasha- Sir….main jaanti hu aap kisi bata ko leke pareshan hai. Par sir meri wish toh aap puri kar sakte hain…..aap aur daya sir hi toh hain jinke aage main zidd kar sakti hu aur gussa bhi kar sakti hu. Please Sir…..aap aayenge toh mujhe acha lagega.

Abhijeet went away from there without replying. Daya went to her….

Daya- Tasha…..chinta mat karo….abhijeet tumhare ghar aayega.

Tasha- Par sir….aapne dekha na wo kaise chale gaye..? Wo nahi aayenge.

Daya- Shayad main jaanta hu wo aisa kyun hai. Ab aaj ke din tum nahi rona. Chalo ghar jao. I promise main abhijeet ko lekar aaunga.

Tasha smiled and left from there. Abhijeet also left after a while. Meanwhile, ACP sir called Daya.

ACP- Daya….kya jaante ho tum? Aisi kya baat hai jot um mujhse chupa rahe ho?

Daya- Sir….pehle aap vaada kijiye ki aap kisi se kuch nahi kahenge.

ACP- Thik hai Daya…..tum batao kya baat hai. Aaj tum bhi pareshan ho…..hai na?

Daya- Sir….main abhijeet ki behen ke baare mein pata lagana chahta hu.

Acp(shocked)- Abhijeet ki behen? Ye kya keh rahe ho tum Daya?

Daya- Theek keh raha hu sir. Abhijeet ki ek behen bhi hai.

ACP- Haan…par uski behen ki toh maut ho gayi thi na…..

Daya- Nahi Sir…..wo zinda hai. Par main nahi jaanta ki wo kahan hai. Main usey dhundhne ki koshish karna chahta hu.

ACP- Par ye sab tum kaise jaante ho ?

Daya – Sir…..jab wo accident ke baad abhijeet ki yaadasht chali gayi thi tab maa ne mujhe bataya tha. Unhone kaha tha ki unhone apni beti ko kisi ko de diya tha. Wo family bahut achi hai. Maine pehle bhi koshish ki thi par kuch hasil nahi hua. Ek baar phir se koshish karna chahta hu.

ACP- Thik hai Daya…..main tumhare saath hu. Tumhe jo karna hai kar sakte ho.

Daya(Smiled)- Thank you Sir…..par is baare mein abhijeet ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye.

ACP- Tum befikar raho. Usey kuch pata nahi chalega. Par tum uski behen ke baare mein pata lagaoge kaise?

Daya- Sir…..wo tareeka bhi nikal hi aayega.

Meanwhile, Acp's phone rang. He attended and talked for a minute..

Daya- Kya hua Sir ?

Acp- Kuch nahi Daya….DCP saab ka phone tha…kal ek new officer hume join karne wali hai. Toh tum kal jaldi aa jaana.

Daya- Theek hai Sir ! Main tym se aa jaunga.

ACP- Aur haan Daya….koi bhi pareshani ho toh bejhijhak aa jaana mere paas.

Daya(Smiled)- Jee sir! Thank you.

ACP- Chalo…ab jao….jo vaada tasha se kiya wo pura karo.

Daya smiled and left from the bureau. He drove towards Abhi's home. He opened the door with his set of keys and entered inside. He found him sitting with a picture frame in his hands and tightly hugging it. He moved towards him…..and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Abhijeet!

Abhijeet(came out of his trance)- Daya tum? Tum kab aaye ?

Daya- Jab tum apni soch ki nadi mein doobe hue the.

ABhijeet- Kuch kaam tha kya ?

Daya- Haan….jao taiyar ho jao…..tasha ke yahan jaana hai.

Abhijeet- Nahi yaar mujhe nahi jaana. Tum jao na.

Daya- Boss …main jaanta hut um kyun udaas ho. Par tumhe pata hai tasha bhi udaas hai. Hum dono ko uske roop mein ek choti behen mili hai na….usi ke liye chalo.

Abhijeet- Nahi jaana mujhe daya. Aaj meri behen ka bhi birthday hai….pata nahi kahan hai wo…..duniya mein bhi hai ya nahi…mujhe akela rehne do.

Daya- Abhijeet…plz yaar….thodi derr ke liye hi sahi …chalo na.

Abhijeet- Dekh daya….tumhe jaana hai toh jao…main kahin nahi jaunga.

Daya(sighed)- Abhijeet…..akele reh kar bhi koi faayeda nahi….tum yahi samjhate the na mujhe ….ab kya hua. Tum bas chal rahe ho….and its an order.

Abhijeet was about to speak something….but was stopped by daya.

Daya- Kuch nahi sunna mujhe…..jao ready ho jao.

He sighed and kept the frame on the side table and went in. Daya picked up the photoframe. It was a picture of a boy and girl. He did recognized his buddy and he knew the girl was his sister. He caressed the picture and thought…..

"_**Boss...tumhari behen kahan hai main nahi jaanta….par ek vaada karta hu ki usey tumhare paas laa kar rahunga. Maa ne ye toh nahi kaha tha ki unhone usey kahan rakha hai par main pata lagaunga. I promise Abhi….bohot jald tumahri behen tumhare paas hogi. "**_

He kept the frame back when he heard him coming out. He came out and smiled at his buddy.

Daya- Hmm..ab ache lag rahe ho na…..Ab chalo…tasha wait kar rahi hogi hamara.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- THik hai par sirf thodi derr….samjhe?

Daya(smiled)- Okay Boss…! Tum chale rahe ho ye achi baat hai.

He smiled and they headed towards Tasha's home for her birthday party.

**A/n: So palak…I hope you liked the start. If you want any changes I'll do the same. Lemme know….! **

**Please read and review guys..!**

**Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey Guys ! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for liking the first chapter. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well.**

**Palak- Sorry Pariii….for the late update. But I hope you will like it. Love you ! **

**Recap: Daya went over to Abhijeet's home and took Abhijeet to Tasha's home.**

_**Tasha' s Home….**_

Vivek and Tasha were sitting on the sofa. Tasha was sad.

Vivek- Kya hua Tasha ? Tum udaas kyun ho ?

Tasha(looked at him)- Vivek…..Abhijeet Sir aayenge na ? Main chahti hu ki wo aaye.

Vivek- Tasha ….tumse Daya sir ne promise kiya hai na …..Dekhna wo Abhijeet Sir ko leke zarur aayenge.

Tasha(Worried)- Par agar Abhijeet sir ne Daya Sir ki baat nahi maani toh?

Voice- Abhijeet Sir Acp Sir ki baat taal sakte hain par Daya Sir ki baat nahi taal sakte. Ab tak Daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko samjha diya hoga aur wo dono aa rahe honge.

Vivek and Tasha turned and found Freddy.

Tasha- Freddy Sir aap ?

Freddy(Smiled)- Haan Main….Aur tasha …chinta mat karo. Tumhare dono bhai aayenge.

Tasha(Smiled)- Sachii ?

Freddy(kept his hand on her head)- 15 saal se jaanta hu unhe. Unki dosti ko apni aankhon se gehrate dekha hai….itna yakeen hai mujhe ki daya sir ne abhijeet sir ko mana liya hoga.

Tasha- Kaash aapki baat sach ho sir.

Meanwhile, Duo entered…

Daya- Tumhare Freddy Sir ki baatein galat nhi hoti tasha. Haan …bas aatmaon se darta hai .

Freddy(scared look)- Aa….aa…aatmaaa…..kahan hai aatma ?

All laughed at him .

Abhijeet- Uffo Freddy…kitni baar samjhaya hai aatmayein nahi hoti phir bhi darte ho yaar.

Tasha- Thank you Sir …..mujhe bohot acha laga ki aap aaye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ab meri behen aur bhai ne samjhaya toh aana hi pada. Main apni is behen ko udaas nahi dekh sakta.

Tasha smiled and hugged him. Abhijeet caressed her hair and then separated and kissed on her forehead.

Abhijeet- Ab ek smile do .

She smiled which made everyone smile….

Abhijeet- Ye hui na baat. Aise hi muskarati raha karo.

Daya- Haan…aur ye lo tumhara tohfa.

He gave her a box. Tasha was surprised…..

Tasha – Ye kya hai ?

Daya- Pyari si behen ke liye pyara sa tohfa.

Tasha(smiled)- Par iski kya zarurat thi?

Abhijeet- Acha….pehle bhai kehti ho aur ab ye nakhre…haan?

Tasha(smiled)- Okay ….main isey kholti hu.

She opened the box and found a heart shaped platinum pendant. She was mesmerized and looked at Duo . They smiled.

Tasha – Ye toh bohot mehanga hai sir .

Daya(Smiled)- Par tumse keemti nahi.

She smiled and hugged both of them.

Meanwhile, All others entered including Kajal and Tarika.

Tarika- AB toh khush ho na Tasha …abhijeet aa gaya ?

Tasha(Smiled)- Bohot khush hu.

Meanwhile, Vivek came up with a cake in hand.

Vivek- Lo tumhara cake bhi aa gaya.

Tasha smiled and cut the cake and fed it firstly to Abhijeet and then others. Meanwhile, Daya received a cal from ACP Sir. He went out to attend the call. He came back after 2 minutes.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya ? Kiska call tha ?

Daya- Kuch nahi wo ek case aa gaya hai …hume jaana hoga. Aur sir keh rahe the ki khoon Malad mein hua hai. Ek aur new officer hume join karne wali thi wo wahin milegi.

Abhijeet- Ohh…theek hai toh hum chalte hain.

Daya- Aur haan Tasha ….tum aaj aaram karo. Kal subah 9 baje bureau report karna.

Tasha- Sir….main bhi chalti hu na .

Abhijeet- Nahi….tum aaram karo . Hum dekh lenge.

Tasha – Okay Sir…..aur thank yu for coming.

Abhijeet smiled and they left.

_**Crime Scene…Malad…**_

A person was found murdered in a flat. Duo and others went inside the flat. Daya enquired a person standing there.

Daya- Aap kaun hain ? Kuch dekha aapne ?

Person- Sir…main is society ka secretary hu aur ye aadmi mera acha dost hai.

Daya- Toh inka khoon kaise hua ?

Person- Sir…..Main 2 din se shehar ke bahar tha toh aaj raat ko isse milne aaya tha . Isne darwaza nahi khola tb maine apni master key se khola aur dekha toh ye mara pada tha.

Daya- Aur kuch dekha ?

Person- Nahi sir.

Daya- Theek hai…aap ja sakte hain. Zarurat hogi toh phir takleef denge aapko.

Person- Jii shukriya sir !

The person left and Daya moved in.

_**Inside the room….**_

Abhijeet- Sachin , Kajal …..ache se check karo laash ko. Dekho kuch milta hai kya ?

Sachin/Kajal- Yes Sir !

They started searching when they heard a sweet voice.

Girl- Sir…main laash ko ache se check kiya hai . Kahin kisi chot ka koi nishan nahi hai. Bas ye ek goli lagi hai dil ke paas.

All turned towards her….

Abhijeet- Aap kaun ?

Girl- Ohh..i'msorry Sir…1! M Inspector Manvi, CID Mumbai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Ohh….Welcome Manvi. Main hu Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Manvi(Smiled)- Good Evening Sir…..I'm glad mujhe aapke saath kaam karne ka mauka mil raha hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Welcome to CID Manvi !

Manvi- Thank you Sir !

Kajal- Par tum yahan kaise ?

Manvi- Ma'am…Meri ek friend yahan rehti hai….usse milne aayi thi. Main kal join karne wali thi. Yahan shor-gul suna toh phir ACP Sir ko phone kiya. Unhone kaha ki wo aap sabko inform karenge.

Kajal- Okay ! Good job. I know tumhare kaam kabhi delay nahi honge.

Manvi- Ye aap kaise keh sakti hai ?

Kajal(Smiled)- Tumhari lagan dekh kar.

Manvi(Smiled)- I promise…aap sabko shikayat ka koi mauka nahi dungi.

Kajal patted her cheek and she smiled. There was someone watching her. He could see something familiar in her. For a moment, he felt as if she was the one he was searching for. Daya looked at him and squeezed his shoulder…

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Daya…tum …tum bolo kuch mila ?

Daya- Nahi yaar….sab kuch dekh liya par kahin koi surag nahi mila.

Abhijeet- Hmm…hume laash ko forensic lab bhej dena chahiye aur kal subah phir aake check karenge.

Daya(thinking)- Haan…yahi sahi hai .

Meanwhile, Sachin , Kajal , Manvi and Freddy came there .

Daya- Freddy …laash ko forensic lab bhejna ka intezaam karo.

Freddy- Yes Sir !

Sachin- Sir…yahan toh kuch nahi mila .

Abhijeet- Ab iski maut kaise hui ye salunkhe saab hi batayenge. Hum is case ko kal dekhenge.

Sachin- Okay Sir !

Daya- Acha chalo ab yahan se.

Abhijeet(to Manvi)- Manvi…tum ghar kaise jaogi ?

Manvi(smiled)- Sir ...abhi main meri friend ke saath rehti hu . Mujhe mere flat ek do din mein allot hoga…aise ACP Sir ne kaha.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thik hai. Take care !

Manvi(smiled)- Good Night Sir !

Abhijeet- Good Night !

Soon they left from there. Daya dropped Sachin, Kajal and Freddy to their homes and moved to Abhijeet's home. He glanced at his buddy…..

Daya- Kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Nahi….kuch nahi . Tum kuch keh rahe the?

Daya- Haan…aaj tasha kitni khush thi na ?

ABhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..! Aur ye Manvi bhi bohot pyari hai.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan…wo toh hai. Aur suna hai tumhari bohot badi fan hai .

Abhijeet(glared)- Meri fan?

Daya- Haan…..Hum sab mein se wo tumhe sabse zyada pasand krti hai…tabhi toh usnne kaha_**" I'm glad ki mujhe aapke saath kaam karne ka mauka mila ."**_

Abhijeet- Ohho Daya…kuch bhi bolte ho tum.

Daya(smiled)- Sach keh raha hu yaar. Aur wo hai bhi tumhari tarah sweet.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmm….Meri bhi uski tarah ek behen hoti …..par mujhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Pata nahi wo kahan hai …hai bhi ya nahi.

Daya stopped the car and kept his hand on his shoulder.

Daya- Abhijeet….himmat mat haaro. Hum dhundhenge na tumhari behen ko….dekhna wo zarur milegi.

Abhijeet- Par kaise aur kahan dhundhenge ?

Daya- Tumhe mujhpar bharosa hai …apne dost par?

Abhijeet- Haan yaar…ek tum hi toh ho jispe mujhe khud se zyada bharosa hai.

Daya- Toh bas ye sab tum mujhpar chhod do. Tumhari behen ….meri behen. Main dhundh ke launga usey.

Abhijeet smiled and Daya again strted the car. Soon, they reached Abhi's home and Daya instructed him not to worry and left for his home.

Abhijeet went inside and changed and lied down on bed. He felt something different today after meeting Manvi. He felt as if he knew her. He felt as if she was close to him. Her smile made him smile. Thinking all this he went to sleep hoping to meet her the next day and to know more about her.

**A/n: So pariii…how was this? I hope you liked it :D **

**Other readers….hope you guys too liked it . **

**Plz R&amp;R :D **

**Take care ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey everyone ! I'm here with the next update. I'm really sorry to be so late. **

**But I hope that all of you will like the update.**

**Dear Guest….I have never forgotten my old stories. I am trying to update as and when I can. And yes mujhmein ek buri aadat hai …..main kisi ko udaas nahi dekh sakti. So , I know I have strted two new stories but they were for my friends , so mere khayal se meri dost ko better feel karvana zaruri tha. Aur rahi baat stories likhne ki toh its my past time to write stories. Mujhe bhi bura lagta hai when I can't update my stories par kya karu har waqt stories nahi likh sakti na. I know jaise aap logon ko bura lagta hai waise hi jab mujhe reviews nahi milte toh mujhe bhi bura lagta hai. And I m not a full time writer ….isliye delay ho jaata hai. I am really sorry for the inconvenience you suffered. This one is for my sister so its really special for me…..i hope you understand my problems too.**

**Thank you others for your reviews.**

_**Next Morning …..CID Bureau. **_

Abhijeet and Daya were discussing the case when Manvi entered the bureau.

Manvi- Inspector Manvi reporting on duty Sir !

She spoke with a welcomed her with a who were till then working and had not met her the day before, came to meet her. She smiled and greeted them. Soon , they all went busy discussing about the case. Meanwhile , DrSalunkhe called them to inform about the victim. Abhijeet , Daya , Kajal , Manvi and Sachin headed to the lab.

_**Forensic Lab…..**_

Abhijeet- Haan ! Bataiye kya pata chala ?

DrS- Abhijeet….is aadmi ko saamne se goli maari gayi hai wo bhi bahut kareeb se.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..Lekin wahan toh koi bhi nahi tha.

Manvi- Haan Sir …..aur watchman ne bhi kisi ko society se bahar jaate hue nahi dekha.

Then, DrS noticed her….

DrS- Ye kaun hai ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye hai Inspector Manvi…aaj hi isne join kiya hai. Aur manvi , ye hai forensic expert DrSalunkhe!

Manvi(smiled)- Its nice to meet you Sir !

He smiled and patted her head. At the same time , Tarika entered the lab and gave the reports to Abhijeet and DrS explained about the case.

Daya- Sir…..kuch toh choot raha hai humse. Aap keh rahe hai ki goli bahut kareeb se maari gayi hai toh phir us flat mein hi kuch milna chahiye.

Abhijeet- Haan…..thik keh rahe ho Daya. Hume ek baar phir se wo ghar check karna chahiye.

Daya(thinking)- Hmm…Sachin tum bureau jao aur is aadmi ki details pata lagao. Call records nikalwao ….tab tak hum iska ghar ache se check karte hai.

Sachin- Okay Sir !

So , Duo , Kajal and Manvii headed to the flat. Daya looked towards the girls through the mirror. HE saw Manvi lost in her thoughts.

Daya- Manvi….kya soch rahi ho?

Manvi(looked up)- Kuch nahi Sir !

Daya(smiled)- Hume pata chal raha hai ki tum kuch soch rahi ho. Ab batao kya hua?

Kajal- Haan Manvi….main dekh rahi hu forensic lab mein bhi tum kuch soch rahi thi.

Manvi(looked at her)- Main is case ko leke confused hu. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha.

Duo smiled.

Abhijeet- Relax Manvi…..jaise jaise din beetenge tum sab kuch seekh jaogi. Aur aaj toh tumhara pehla din hai. Dheere dheere sab samajh aane lagega.

Manvi- Par sir….agar us aadmi ko goli lagi toh hume us room mein kuch mila kyun nahi ?

Abhijeet- Kabhi kabhi jo hota hai wo dikhta nahi aur jo dikhta hai wo hota nhi. Hum phir se check karenge. Kuch na kuch toh milega hi.

She just nodded her head. Meanwhile , they reached to the society. They moved into the flat.

Abhijeet- Phir se is ghar ko check karo. Kuch toh milega hi.

Daya- Kajal , Manvi ….ghar ke andar bhi check karo.

Kajal/Manvi- Yes Sir !

Duo were checking in the living room.

Daya- Abhijeet…..agar goli chali toh kisi ko sunai kyun nahi di. Doctor sahab ke hisab se iski maut raat 10 baje hui…..

Abhijeet- Aur jab hum yahan aaye toh kuch bhi nahi mila.

Daya- Haan…..aur toh aur is society ke secretary ne kaha ki wo kal raat ko is aadmi se milne aaya tha…..usne bhi kuch nahi suna aur na hi kisi ko bhagte hue dekha.

Manvi(came there)- Sir….is society ke secretary ne hi ye ghar khola tha apni master key se. Aur maine bhi yahan se kisi ko jaate hue nahi dekha.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Hmm….ho sakta hai ye aadmi khooni ko jaanta ho.

Meanwhile , Daya's phone rang. It was Sachin who informed them that the man (victim) named Akash had called a guy named Vikram many times.

Abhijeet- Main aur manvi is vikram ka pata lagate hain aur tum aur kajal ek baar phir se sab kuch check kar lo.

Daya- Haan ye thik hai.

So , abhijeet and Manvi moved out to talk with the secretary while Daya and Kajal searched the whole flat again where they found a shell near the window. Soon , they were done with the investigation and headed to the bureau.

Abbhijeet and Manvi were still lost in thoughts. Daya glanced at them….

Daya- Ab tum dono kya sochne lage?

Manvi- Sir….wo main soch rahi thi ki is akash ke flat ke saamne wale flat mein toh koi nahi rehta phir goli chalayi kahan se gayi ?

Daya- hmm…..yahi toh nahi samajh aa raha.

Meanwhile , DrS entered with a clause…

DrS- Khooni us ghar mein hi tha….aur kad mein akash se chota tha.

Manvi/Abhijeet- Matlab wo kahin chupa hua tha?

Manvi- Kisi sofe ke peeche ya kahin aur…akash ke level se neeche !

They looked at each-other and he smiled at her. DrS looked at them….

DrS- Manvi thik keh rahi hai. Ek baar phir se check karo wo ghar…ye lo ek spray….isse pata chal jayega ki koi wahan chupa tha ya nahi !

Abhijeet took the spray and asked Sachin and Kajal to go there again. Meanwhile , Tasha came there with some other information about Akash and Abhijeet patted her head after hearing her. Manvi looked at them with a slight smile and engaged in her task. Daya noticed her…..

Daya- Kya baat hai Manvi….tum chup kyun ho gayi ?

Manvi(smiled)- Kuch nahi sir !

Daya- Kya hua ? Family ko miss kar rahi ho ?

Manvi – Nahi Sir...wo bas aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya !

Abhijeet(joined them)- Kya hua ? Kaun yaad aaya ?

Manvi- Mere bhaiya…..mera ek bhai tha par pata nahi sab mujhe chod ke chale gaye. Pata nahi bhaiya hain bhi ya nahi….aur hain toh kahan hai.

Abhijeet patted her head.

Abhijeet- Ab hum log hain na….hum dhundhenge tumhare bhai ko.

She looked at him with a surprise….He smiled…

Abhijeet- Haan….tumhe vishwas hai na mujhpar ?

Manvi- Haan….sabse zyada !

Abhijeet(smiled)- Toh phir vishwas banaye rakho. Sab acha hoga.

She smiled big.

Daya- Acha chalo…ab hum kaam kar lete hai aur is case ko khatam karte hain.

MAnvi- Haan Sir….main bhi yahi chahti hu ki ye case khatam ho.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Chalo phir kaam karo.

Se smiled and resumed her work while Abhijeet and Daya were discussing about the case. Meanwhile , Manvi's phone rang. She took out her purse and in the hurry something fall out of her purse….which gained Daya's attention and when he picked it up….it left him surprised and shocked.

**A/n: Hey guys….here is the next chapter. **

**Palak- I hope tumhe acha laga chapter and it could make you smile. Aur ek baat…..kisi bhi wajah se apna mood itna kharab na karo ki kuch acha na lage. I know it hurted you lekin fir bhi tum try toh kar sakti ho na….meri khatir ? Jab tumhare doston ko realization nahi hai toh tum kyun usey akele suffer karo….remember **_**tum jaisii bhi ho kisi na kisi ke liye toh muskarane ki wajah ho **_**…..jaise tumhare parents aur mere liye bhi…! **

**PS : I wanna say something…..Guys , mere saath ek problem hai…main apne ideas mind mein nahi rakh paati isliye main new stories update karti rehti hu. Ab main full time writer toh hu nahi ki roz ki 2 stories update kar saku. Mujhe bhi bura lagta hai jab main update nahi kar paati. Par meri bhi kuch problems hai…..M in PG final year searching for a good job for myself…..har kisi ki lyf mein stress hota hai na wahi mere saath bhi hai. I know sabko apne updates jaldi chahiye but mujhe har cheez mein best dena acha lagta hai. Agar aapko ye lagta hai ki main update karna nahi chahti toh aap galat soch rahe hai. I am hurrying to end some of my stories but not on risk of my career. Writing is stress buster for me so it gets delayed. M really sorry ! **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Thank you !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Heya everyone…here comes the next update. **

**Palak- M happy that the last update made you happy. I hope that this update will make you smile again. After this only one more chap to go ! **

**Let's enjoy the next chapter.**

Something caught Daya's attention and he quickly picked it up in such a way that neither Abhijeet nor Manvi could notice him. Just then , Abhijeet called him.

Abhijeet- Daya…..sunna zara !

he quickly kept that thing in his pocket and moved to Abhijeet.

Daya- Haan Abhi bolo !

Abhijeet- Yaar….ek baat samajh nahi aa rahi ki agar koi akash ko maarna chahta that oh wo chillaya kyun nahi ….agar goli chali toh bhi kisi ne awaz nhi suni.

Daya- Ya toh akash khooni ko pehle se jaanta tha ya phir…..(but they were interrupted.)

" _Ye Akash khooni ko nhi jaanta tha balki khooni akash ko jaanta tha. " _

Duo turned to find DrSalunkhe.

Daya- Matlab kya hai sir ?

DrS- Matlab ye Daya….ki ye aadmi khooni ko jaanta nahi tha aur toh aur ye toh behosh tha jab khooni ne isey maara.

Abhijeet- Kyaa? ISka matlab….pehle khooni ne isey behosh kiya phir maara. Par goli ki awaz kisi ne kyun nhi suni ?

Daya- Shayad gun pe silencer laga hua hoga.

DrS- Haan ho sakta hai….waise tum logon ko us ghar se koi fingerprints ya koi gun nahi mili.

Abhijeet- Nahi Sir….aisa toh kuch nahi mila.

DrS(thinking)- Acha thik hai…..chalo main chalta hu. Tum log pata lagao.

With this DrS left the bureau and Sachin-Kajal entered the bureau.

Sachin- Sir….us ghar mein koi chupa hua tha ye toh nahi pata lekin haan…wahan ek dusra aadmi zarur tha.

Kajal- Aur sir ….wo khooni bedroom ki khidki se kood kar bhaga tha.

Abhijeet- Hmm….tum logon ko jo sabut mile hai wo forensic lab leke jao aur us society ke logon ko bulao….khaaskar us secretary aur vikram ko.

Meanwhile , Manvi joins them. Soon , with the clues , they reach the real criminal.

_**Later that day…..7 pm. **_

ACP- Manvi…..you've been allotted your flat. Toh tum jald se jald wahan shift kar sakti ho.

Manvi(smiled)- Thnk you kal hi shift karungi.

ACP- thik hai…kal waise bhi Saturday hai. Toh tum kar skti ho.

Manvi- Thnk you Sir !

ACP- Aur haan….yahan kisi se bhi madad le sakti ho.

Manvi(smiled)- HAan Sir…..abhijeet sir ne bola na ki tum bejhijhak bol sakti ho….koi madad chahiye toh !

Meanwhile Duo came there….

Abhijeet- Sahi toh kaha…..dekho sab madad karne ke liye taiyar hain.

Manvi(smiled)- Thnk you Sir ! Par ab meri aap log se ek request hai.

Daya- Wo kya ?

Manvi- Wo ye ki kal main mera ghar set karungi toh phir aap log mere ghar aayenge for dinner parso.

Daya(smiled)- Uski kya zarurat hai ?

Manvi- Zarurat hai na sir…..mujhe lagega ki main apni family ke saath hi hu.

Abhijeet(patted her head)- Hum ek parivar hi toh hain….par tum sab kuch akele kaise karogi ?

Manvi(smiled)- Sir…main akeli nahi hu….meri ek behen hain…wo yahin rehti hai. Wo bhi rahengi mere saath.

Daya- Tumhari badi behen bhi hai ?

Manvi- Sir…wo meri sagi behen nhi hai par sagi se badhkar hain. Unka posting yahan hone wala hai toh maine unse kaha ki wo mere saath rahein.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Achi baat hai ….naam kya hai tumhari behen ka ?

Manvi- Rashi….Rashi naam hai unka ! _**(A/n: Its me ! :D I hope you won't mind palak )**_

Abhijeet- Acha naam hai….Rashi aur Manvii…!

Manvi smiled…..

Manvi- Haan….wo bahut achi hai aur aap sabko bahut pasand karti hain…..par…..(she paused)

Daya – Par …..? Kya hua ?

Manvi(smiles)- Daya sir….wo sabko pasand karti hai par sabse zyada pyaar aapse karti hain…(she smiled naughtily)

Daya seemed confused…..Abhijeet and team laughed…

Manvii- Kya sir ….aap bhi…..aap meri dii ke favorite ho !

Daya(smiles)- Hmm…phir toh milna padega tumhari dii se !

Manvi- Pakka sir….parso !

Daya- Okay….thik hai …done ! Par filhal tumhe ghar jaana chahiye. Kal shifting krni hai na !

She nods as yes…and moves out of the also leave for home. Daya and Abhijeet were as usual in Daya's Quaalis. Daya noticed him….

Daya- Kya baat hai Abhiijeet…kis soch mein doobe hue ho?

Abhijeet- Kuch khaas nahi daya….bas aise hi kuch yaad aa gyaa !

Daya- Wo kya ?

Abhijeet tried to let go of the topic but daya insisted to tell.

Daya- Boss….tum kahin Manvi ke baare mein toh nahi soch rahe ?

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Arey…..main kyun sochne laga uske baare mein…..par haan bachi badi pyaari hai.

Daya(smiled)- haan….wo toh hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….lekin pata nhi kyun mujhe aisa lagta hai ki main usey jaanta hu. Aisa lagta hai jaise koi rishta ho usse…..lekin samajh nahi pa raha !

Daya- Hmm….(thinkin)"_**Kahin Manvii hi abhijeet ki behen toh nahi ? Tabhi toh wo bracelet…..**_"(he came out of his trance when he heard Abhijeet)

Abhijeet- Ab tum kya sochne lage Daya?

Daya- Kuch nahi Abhijeet…dekho tumhara ghar aa gaya !

He looked around and found them standing outside his house. He stepped out. …

Abhijeet- Thik hai Daya…..kal milte hain.

Daya- Haan…..aur haan zyada mat sochna aur aaram karna.

He smiles and moves towards his home and Daya drove off to his place. He was thinking about the things he got. He took out 2 things from his pocket. It was a bracelet and a picture. He looked at them….

_**Daya's POV- Ye toh waisa hi bracelet hai jaisa maa ne bataya tha**__(PS: Daya refers Abhijeet's mother as Maa)__**Unhone kaha tha ki aisa kuch abhijeet ke paas bhi hai…..par maine abhijeet ko wo pehne kabhi nhi dekha.**_

He moved into his room and opened a locker and took out a pouch. He sat on the bed and opened the pouch. He smiled as he tookout the things. He had a picture in that pouch. He took it out and matched with the piece he got from Manvi's purse.

_**Daya's POV- Mujhe jald se jald Manvi ke baare mein sab kuch pata karna hoga. Agar wo Abhijeet ki behen hai toh un dono ko jald se jald milana hoga. …Par kaise?**_(just then something striked his mind) _**Rashi…..haan…..ab wohi meri madad kar sakti hai. Wo toh sab kuch jaanti hogi Manvi ke baare mein.**_

He smiled as he got a way to make his buddy happy. He then went to prepare coffee for himself looking forward to meet Manvi and her sister on Sunday.

_**Next Morning….CID Bureau**_

Duo were chatting casually while other s were completing their files. Meanwhile , they heard a sweet voice…It was Manvi.

Manvi- Good Morning Sir !

All appeared surprised…..

Abhijeet- Arey Manvi…tum yahan? ACP sir ne toh tumhe aaj ki chutti di thi na?

Manvi(smiled)- Haan Sir…lekin meri Dii aa gayi na….ab shifting ka kaam wo karengi.

Tasha- Tum apni dii ki madad nahi karogi ? Wo akele kaise karegi?

Manvi(smiles)- Dii sab kar leti hain.

Abhijeet(smiles)- Hmm…phir toh milna padega tumhari dii se! Sab kuch ek saath kaise manage karti hai wo?

At the same time , they heard another sweet voice….

" Sir …aap log jo karte hain waise toh kuch bhi nahi karti main par haan jo mujhe karna chahiye wo toh kar hi leti hu."

She smiled at them. Manvi smiled….

Manvi- Sir ….ye hai meri Rashi Dii !

She greeted everyone with a smile and they responded in the same manner.

Abhijeet- Waise maine suna ki tum Daya ki fan ho….is it right ?

Rashi looked at her sister , who had by then hid herself behind Abhijeet. He was surprised….

Abhijeet- Kya ho gaya Manvi….aise chhup kyun rahi ho?

Manvi- Wo diii daantegi na abhi…..par aap bachaoge na ? (she looked at him sweetly)

Abhijeet- Arey par wo daantegi kyun ?

Manvi(naughtily)- Maine unka sabse bada secret jo khol diya !

Daya- Kaisa secret ?

Manvi- Yahi ki aap unhe ache lagte ho. Hai na Dii ?

She smiled naughtily and looked at her sister who was smiling by then.

Daya(smiled)- Aapka secret jaankar acha laga.

She just smiled.

Abhijeet- Lekin tum yahan kaise?

Rashi(smiled)- Main toh aap sabko invite karne aayi thi kal shaam ko hamare ghar pe.

Abhijeet- Par settle toh ho jao pehle.

Rashi- Wo main kar lungi sir…..but kal aap log aaiyega zarur.

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Hum zarur aayenge.

Saying this she left the bureau. The day went quiet as there was no case and officers completed their paper work and left early. That day Daya and Abhijeet dropped Manvi at her new home. She invited them in to which they obliged.

At the door, Rashi greeted them . They went in and Rashi went to prepare coffee for the duo. Duo were quiet impressed as to how Rashi decorated the house so soon. When she came out…

Daya- I'm impressed Rashi…tumne badi jaldi sab kuch settle kar liya.

Rashi(smiles)- Haan sir….wo actually aadat ho gayi hai….main job ke wajah se 2 baar shifting kar chuki hu aur waise bhi Manvi ke paas zyada samaan hai nahi. Abhi toh thoda aur time lagega yahan settle hone mein.

Daya- Phir bhi….you're quiet good.

She smiles back at him with a thank you. They enjoyed their coffee with a light chit-chat. In the meantime, Abhijeet got a call and he moved out of the house to talk. Daya was admiring the living room when something caught his moved to the side pane and picked up the picture in his hand….He was quiet surprised….and murmured…..

"_**Ye toh ….."**_

But paused with a touch on his shoulder. He turned to find Rashi. She looked at him….

"_**Aap bilkul sahi soch rahe hain Daya Sir ! Aur aaj main bahut khush hu."**_

He looked at her with a confused look and she smiled….

"_**Sir….kal aapko aapke saare jawab mil jayenge. Bas kal tak intezar kijiye. And yes….Thank you so much"**_

Daya was about to speak when he heard Abhi's voice to move. He looked at her and she just assured him with his eyes. He smiled and left the place taking the picture with him.

**A/n: So…here the next chapter ends ! Only one more chapter to go in this.**

**So, what does Rashi know? What did Daya see? Is it something related to Manvi and Abhijeet?**

**Keep guessing and Stay tuned for the nxt and last update !**

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello Guys…..i am back with the new update. I'm quiet impressed with all your guessing power. Chaliye ab padhte hain ki kya hota hai. **

**Thanks for liking and reviewing.**

**Palak- I hope you like it. Forgive your Dii for the mistakes if any…Love you :* :* **

_**Sunday Morning….**_

Abhijeet woke up at his phone ring….He picked it up as he knew who it could be.

"_Haan Daya bolo !" _

_Daya- "Good Morning Abhijeet…..Tum bhul gaye aaj hume routine checkup ke liye Sameer ke paas jaana hai."_

"_Arey….main toh bilkul bhul gaya tha. Acha hua yaad dilaya tumne."_

_Daya- "Jab tak main hu na Boss….tumhe kuch yaad rakhne ki zarurat nahi tum taiyar ho jaao. Main 15 minute mein aa raha hu tumhare ghar."_

"_Okay...Bye"_

He disconnected the call and went to get ready. After 15 minutes, there was a knock on the door. He answered it…. It was Daya.

Daya- Good morning! Neend khul gayi tumhari ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan...acha hua tumne phone kiya varna main toh so hi raha tha.

Daya(Smiled)- Koi baat nahi…kabhi kabhi sona bhi chahiye aaram se.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmm…toh hum chale?

Daya- Haan chalo…..phir hum Maanvi ke liye bhi kuch gift le lenge.

Abhijeet- Kyun uska birthday hai ?

Daya(smiled)- Nahi Abhijeet….par hum aaj uske ghar jayenge na….toh khali haath thodi jaayenge….kyun?

Abhijeet- Ye bhi hai….acha chalo.

Daya nodded and moved to his car. Abhijeet followed him. They first went to DrSameer. Sameer was Daya's childhood friend. Later , their ways parted and they met after a long period of 10 years. Sameer was happy to see them both. After the checkup ….Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in his chamber.

Daya- Sameer …sab thik hai na….i mean tum itne serious kyun dikh rahe ho?

Sameer- Daya….wo…..(he paused)

Abhijeet(gets tensed)- Kya wo….bolo na Sameer kya hua….sab thik hai na ?

Daya- Dekho sameer …jo kuch bhi hai bata do.

DrSameer was watching both the buddies and was smiling. Daya noticed him…

Daya- Tum has rahe ho ? Maine pucha kya problem hai ?

Sameer(smiled)- Arey Relax Daya…..kuch nahi hua. Everything is normal. Aur waise bhi jab 2 log ek dusre ka itna khayal rakhte ho toh kaise kuch ho sakta hai..haan ?

Abhijeet- Matlab …tum mazak kar rahe the?

Sameer- Arey Haan yaar…..aise hi mann kiya.

The three of them laughed. Meanwhile , there was a knock on the door of the chamber and a nurse came in….

Nurse- Sir…aapki patient aayi hain …..i mean Vineet sir ki dost.

Sameer(thoughtfully)- Wo yahan ! Acha bhejo usey yahan…usey in dono se bhi milva dete hain.(he pointed to Duo)

Daya- Kaun hai bhai? Aur haan…Vineet kaisa hai ?

Sameer(Smiled)- Bilkul thik hai….kal aa raha hai US se.

Daya- US….wo US kab gaya?

Sameer- 2 saal pehle….MD karne gaya tha. Kala a jayega.

Meanwhile, 2 girls entered the chamber.

.

Sameer- Good Morning Rashi ! Kya baat hai aaj abhi yahan?

.

.

Yes..Its Rashi and Manvi. The girls hadn't noticed Duo till then.

Rashi(smile)- Good Morning Sir! Wahi monthly checkup sir. Plus Vineet ne kaha tha ki wo aaj aa raha hai. Toh socha usse bhi mil lungi. Aura apse kuch baat bhi karni thi.

Sameer(smiled)- Hmm...thik hai….baitho. Lekin pehle inse milo.

Mwanwhile Duo turned and were surprised to see them.

Abhijeet- Rashi…Manvi….tum dono yahan?

Manvi(smiled)- Good Morning Sir!

Sameer(to Duo)- Tum dono jaante ho inhe?

Daya- Haan Sameer….Manvi ne 2 din pehle hi CID join kiya hai. (to Girls)- Lekin tum dono yahan kaise?

Rashi(smiled)- Routine checkup Sir !

Daya(Smiled)- Okay….chalo Sameer…hum chalte hain. Tum apne patients ko attend karo.

Sameer(smiled)- Okay Boss ! Take care ! Aur reports shaam ko le lena.

Daya nodded and Duo moved out.

_**Daya's POV: Kya mujhe Sameer se in dono ke baare mein baat karni chahiye…(thoughtfully) Jab rashi ne kaha hai ki wo aaj sab kuch batayegi toh intezaar kar lete hain. **_

He came out of his trail of thoughts when abhijeet patted on his shoulder.

Abhijeet- Main dekh raha hu kal se tum kisi gehri soch mein ho. Kya baat hai ?

Daya- Nahi kuch nahi yaar !

Abhijeet(looked at him)- Mujhse chupaoge? Bolo kya hua?

Daya(smiled)- Arey abhijeet…chinta mat karo. Waqt aane par sab pata chalega. Chalo…..maanvi ke liye gift lete hain.

Abhijeet nodded and both brothers moved towards a mall to purchase gifts. Abhijeet moved into a toys shop. Just then Daya gets a call.

Daya- Boss…..tum dekho….main call attend kar ke aaya.

Abhijeet- Thik hai….main yahin is toy shop mein hu.

Daya nodded and attended the call. He gets happier+worried. HE moved to abhijeet in the toy shop.

Daya- Kya liya tumne abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Ye dekho(he showed him a red-white color teddy bear) Bilkul waisa hi jaisa tasha ko pasand hai.

Daya= Par boss…..hume manvi ke liye lena hai….na ki tasha ke liye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- M sure….usey teddy bears pasand honge. Meri behen hoti toh main usey yahi gift karta.

He gets sad while Daya just squeezed his shoulder thinking_…"Tumhe tumhari behen milne wali hai Boss !"_

He came when he heard his buddy….

Abhijeet- Arey Daya….chalo saamne wahan jewellery shop hai. Wahan chalte hain.

Daya- Ab kya lena hai boss?

Abhijeet- Arey….tumhe yaad hai humne ek bracelet order kiya tha?

Daya(recalling)- Haan….toh ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Toh Mishraji(jewellery shop owner)unhone 2 pc likh liye the. Kyun na hum wo dono bracelets Rashi aur Manvi ko de de.

Daya- Hmm…good idea. Chalo!

So , they went off to purchase the set of bracelets. Again , Daya received a call. He attended it and turned to Abhijeet.

Daya- Boss….mujhe ek dost se milna hai. Tum ghar jao. Main aa jaunga.

Abhijeet- Par kisse milna hai?

Daya- Arey tumhe yaad hai sameer ke ghar pe ek aur dost mila tha Vikas….wo bula raha hai. Wo isi mall ke bahar khada hai. Tum chale jao…ye lo chaabi.

Daya gave him the keys and moved out of the mall. Abhijeet thought for some seconds and then moved towards the parking. He saw Daya talking to someone in a car and then sat in the car and moved away. He too moved towards home.

.

.

_**Later that Evening…..4 pm…..Abhijeet's home.**_

Daya reached home. Abhijeet was waiting for him.

Abhijeet- Kahan reh gaye the tum?

Daya- Arey wo Vikas se baton mein aisa uljha ki waqt ka hosh hi nahi raha.

Abhijeet- Hmm…chalo…tum fresh ho jao main coffee banata hu.

He nodded and moved to Abhi's room to get fresh. He came out and found Abhijeet sitting with coffee mugs. HE picked a mug and sat beside him…

Abhijeet- Toh ab kya plan hai ?

Daya(smiled)-Kuch nahi….thodi derr hum saath baithenge phir Manvi ke yahan jaana hai na.

Abhijeet- Hmm…acha idea hai. Waise Daya…wo akash wale case ki file puri ho gayi na ?

Daya- Haan…tasha ne kal hi kar di thi. Mere paas hai wo file .

So the time passed and they realized the time when they got a call from Tasha. They hurried to her place and then moved to Manvi's home.

_**Manvi's Home…**_

She was eagerly waiting for her new team. She was looking at the clock every next minute. Her sister was watching her….

Rashi- Kya hua Mannu….aise kya baar baar ghadi dekh rahi hai ?

Manvi- 7:30 baj gaye dii….abhi tak koi nahi aaya.

Rashi(smiled)- Aa jayenge…humne sabko invite kiya na toh wo log zarur aayenge.

Manvi(looked at her)- Par dii….agar nhi aaye toh?

Rashi(smiled)- Kya ho gaya Mannu….itni pareshan kyun hai? Dekh aaj Sunday hai toh sab busy honge na toh aane mein tym lagega.

Manvi just hugged her tightly. She knew something was wrong with her. She separated and cupped her face…

Rashi- Kya ho gaya…..meri mannu toh bahut strong usey aaj kya ho gaya? Tum toh Abhijeet sir ko apna ideal maanti ho na phir kyun udaas ho.

Manvi(looked at her)- Pata hai dii….mere bhaiya kehte the ki wo bhi CID officer banenge. Aur….aur wo chahte the ki main bhi CID join karu. Hamesha maa se kehte the ki hum dono CID mein jayenge. Par phir…phir sab khatam ho gaya. ( She had tears in her eyes)

Rashi made her face herself and rubbed off her tears.

Rashi- Bas Mannu…. Sab thik ho jayega. Aur main hu na hamesha tere saath. Dekh abhi abhijeet sir aayenge aur tu unse aise milegi? Chal jam uh dho kar aa.

Manvi smiled as her sister kissed her on her forehead. She rushed to her room and at the same time , there was a knock at the door. Rashi moved to answer it. It was Abhijeet , Daya and Tasha. She welcomed them in. They sat down while she moved to fetch water in the kitchen. She returned in two minutes….

Abhijeet(looking around)- Manvi kahan gayi ?

Rashi- Wo aati hi hogi.

Meanwhile….Manvi came out….She was happy to see them.

Manvi- Good evening Sir….mujhe toh laga aap log aayenge hi nahi..

Abhijeet(smiled)- KAise nahi aate….tumne itne pyaar se jo bulaya tha.

Manvi(smiled)- Thank you sir….baaki sab nahi aaye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Aa jayenge. Tum baitho.

Meanwhile , All others arrived. Soon , all were sitting and chatting. While all this, Daya signaled something to Rashi. She nodded and moved into her room.

Manvi- Dii..kya hua ?

Rashi- Kuch nahi Mannu…bas wo sab ko kuch dikhana tha.

Manvi- Wo kya?

Rashi(smiled)- Ruk ja 2 minute.

Rashi arranged up her laptop with the television and looked at ABhijeet and Manvi.

Rashi- Ye aap sbke liye chota sa surprise !

She played the video so that everyone could see it properly. The video consisted pictures of two people. Both Abhijeet and Manvi were surprised watching it. Abhijeet could just utter…

"_**Maa" **_

"_**Choti"**_

At the end , a phot was joined which completed it. It was of a brother-sir rolled down his eyes.

Manvi- Diii…ye toh meri pic thi….mere bhaiya ki pic. Ye aapne kiske sath Jodi?

Rashi(Smile)-Tujhe tere bhaiya ke saath jod diya. Dekh….!

Manvi- Bhaiya?

Daya- Haan…bhai…real bhai….!

Manvi(looked at him)- Sir….aap kya keh rhe ho…..main toh ye bhi nahi jaanti ki bhaiya kahan hai?

Daya(smiled)- Hai toh sahi…..tumhare saamne !

He pointed to Abhijeet. She looked at him. Abhijeet asked….

Abhijeet- Ye meri photos aur manvi….matlab Manvi…..(he paused)

Daya- Haan Boss….Manvi hi tumhari behen hai.

Abhijeet- Tum sach keh rahe ho?

Daya- Haan….suno !

_***Flashback Strts***_

Daya got a call from Rashi and he moved to meet her. There she showed him some pics and he was shocked.

Daya- Rashi…ye pictures aapke paas?

Rashi- Nahi Sir…..ye pictures toh Maanvi ki hain. Uske paas ek pouch hain…usme rehti hain

Daya- Aapne kabhi pucha nahi?

Rashi- Sir….main maanvi ko pichle 15 saal se jaanti hu jab ye 6 saal ki thi. Main iske paas waale ghar mein rehti thi. Phir pata nahi kab isse itni gehri dosti ho gayi aur ye meri behen ke haq se mere saath rehne lagi. Iske parents ki death ho gayi hai…tab se ye mere saath hi rehti hai. Kai baar pucha maine toh kehti hai….ki mera bhai hain…..unse milungi tab unhe hi dikhaunagi.

Daya- Aur wo frame?

Rashi- Wo frame usne hi rakha wahan pe. Usey acha lagta hai us frame ko dekhna.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…aakhir uska bhai jo hain usme.

Rashi- Haan…Abhijeet sir hi hain Manvi ke bhai. Aur main khush hu Manvi ke liye.

Daya- Hmm…toh chalo…aaj hi sabko bata dete hai.

Rashi nodded and then they left.

_***Flashback ends***_

Both Manvi and Abhijeet had tears in their eyes. He stretched his arms and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. She just uttered…

"_**Bhaiya….!"**_

"_**Aapko pata hai maine aapko kitna miss kiya…kyun gaye aap mujhe chhodkar"**_

"_**Ab mat jaana mujhe chhodkar…nai jaoge na?"**_

They separated and he cupped her face….

Abhijeet-Ab main apni laadli behen ko chhod kar kahin nahi jaunga. Ab toh main tumhe apne sath leke jaunga….chalogi na ?

Manvi(smiled)- Sachi…..hum saath rahenge?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….saath rahenge aur khub masti karenge. Aur ab main tumhe kahin nahi jaane dunga.

She smiled and hugged him again. All were happy for them. Rashi had happy tears in her eyes.

Abhijeet- Toh phir …chalne ki taiyari karo!

Manvi(looked at Rashi)- Par dii !

Rashi(Smiled)- Teri Rashi Dii toh tere saath hamesha hai Mannu! Jab yaad karegi main aa jaungi. Lekin abhi toh tujhe apne bhaiya ke paas jaana chahiye.

Manvi- Par aap yahan akele….

Just then a voice cut her….

"_Wo akeli kahan hai ….main hu na uske saath."_

Manvi smiled as she saw the person. She shared a high-five with a person…

Manvi- Okay…phir thik hai. Aapke saath toh dii happiest hoti hai.

Rashi- Tum kab aaye Vineet?

Vineet- Aaj dopahar mein. Bhaiya ne baataya tum milne aayi thi toh chala aaya milne.

Rashi- Acha kiya….chalo ab sabse milo.

She introduced him to the CID members. Manvi was the happiest. After that , Rashi moved into the kitchen to serve dinner. Soon , they all enjoyed dinner. After that Abhijeet moved ot Rashi…

Abhijeet- Thank you Rashi….tumne Manvi ko sambhala aur uska itna dhyan rakha.

Rashi- Isme thank you ki kya baat hai sir…..wo meri bhi toh behen hai. Uska khayal rakhna mera farz hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- lekin fir bhi….aaj tumhari wajah se meri behen mujhe wapas mili hai. Thank you so much!

Rashi- Sir please…aap thank you mat kahiye. Bas aapse ek request hai ki isey zyada na daantiyega. Waise toh aap jaante hain apni behen ko lekin fir bhi. Aapki daant she nahi paayegi. Sabse zyada pyaar aapse hi toh karti hai.

Manvi- Aura apse bhi dii!

She hugged her tightly. Rashi smeared her head …

Rashi- Mannu….kisi ko pareshan nahi karna samjhi. Ab tu Sir ke saath rahegi….so sambhal kar aur haan gusse mein chup rehna…..tu kuch bhi bol deti hai gusse mein.

Manvi- Okay dii…dhyan rakhungi….aur kuch?

Rashi- Bas apna khayal rakhna aur baaki sabka bhi.

Manvi- Jee dii…

With this she hugged her. They separated …

Rashi- Chalo ab ja…abhijeet sir ko pareshan karna ab.

Manvi(smiled thur tears)- Kya dii aap bhi! (to Vineet) Jiju…meri dii ka khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet- Chalein Manvi….

Manvi- Bhaiya,….aap mujhe Choti bulao na!

Abhijeet(smiled)- Choti …chalein apne ghar?

She nodded , gave a hug to Rashi and then left with her brother to her….No…no _**THEIR HOME.**_

*******The End*******

**A/n: So palak…how was this? Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you guys for liking this story!**

**Keep reviewing…!**

**Love you all ! **

**Take care !**


End file.
